Cintaku Bersemi di Batas Pagar
by rufinaa
Summary: Pernah dipanggil Mbak, padahal kalian cowok tulen? Atau dipanggil Bu, padahal kalian masih di bawah umur? Sungguh, bagi Sakura itu tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada dituduh pembantu oleh orang tak dikenal di telepon—dan orang itu ternyata Ketua BEM sekaligus gebetan Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha. [Indonesia!AU] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Romance (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

Indonesia!AU, typo(s), gajeness, OOC

.

 **OneShot**

* * *

 **Cintaku Bersemi di Batas Pagar**

by keumcchi

.

Bagi jomblo tingkat akut seperti Sakura Haruno, malam ini bukan malam minggu, tetapi sabtu malam.

Padahal ia sudah berdandan cantik-cantik, berharap ada kakak tingkat di kampusnya yang mendadak datang untuk ngapel. Entah mengapa, malam ini Sakura malah berakhir jadi tukang jaga rumah dadakan karena Ibunya pergi tanpa memberitahu ke mana. Terpaksa, sabtu malam kali ini ia habiskan lagi bersama selingkuhannya—ponsel.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya melihat _timeline quotes_ galau dan menekan tombol _like_ _quotes_ sarat kode khas orang jomblo, telepon rumah Sakura berdering heboh. Dengan malas, Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah telepon, mengangkat gagangnya.

 _"Halo,"_ sapa suara di seberang. Dari suaranya yang nge- _bass_ abis itu sepertinya Mas-Mas kisaran 18-20 tahun, tinggi, cakep, masih diplastik, kamar dua, bisa nego.

"Ya, halo," balas Sakura, menahan diri untuk tidak modus terlalu dini.

 _"Apa benar ini dengan rumah Bu Mebuki Haruno?"_ tanya si Masnya lagi. Mendengar nama lengkap ibunya, Sakura langsung menyahut.

"Iya, benar."

 _"Ada Bu Mebuki Harunonya?"_

Sakura bergumam pendek. "Bu Mebukinya lagi nggak ada...," ujarnya. "Ini siapa, ya?"

 _"Saya dari jasa pengiriman Taka,"_ jawab Masnya lagi. _"Bu Mebukinya ke mana, ya?"_

"Wah, saya kurang tau, Mas." Sakura terkekeh. "Lagi pergi."

 _"Kira-kira kapan baliknya?"_ tanya si Mas lagi.

"Saya juga kurang tahu...," sahut Sakura.

 _"Ini dengan siapanya?"_

"Dengan anaknya," jawab Sakura lagi.

 _"Ah,"_ si Mas menyanggah. _"Pembantunya kali."_

 _Eh?_

"Anaknya, Mas," ulang Sakura lagi. Entah mengapa peneleponnya yang satu ini rasanya minta dilindas.

 _"Masa anaknya nggak tahu ibunya di mana."_

Sakura bungkam. Ibunya memang pergi tanpa bilang akan ke mana dan pulang kapan, jadi salah siapa kalau Sakura tidak tahu ibunya ke mana?

"Saya anaknya, Mas." Sakura masih bersikeras.

 _Enak aja aku dibilang pembantu,_ gerutunya.

 _"Pembantunya kali, Mbak."_ Si Mas juga tetap bersikeras. _"Jangan ngaku-ngaku, Mbak."_

Sakura mulai naik darah, "tapi saya beneran anak—"

— _Tut ... tut ... tut._ Telepon diputus. Sakura mendadak bungkam.

Pernah dipanggil Mbak, padahal kalian cowok tulen? Atau dipanggil Bu, padahal usia kalian pun masih di bawah umur? Sungguh, itu tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada dituduh pembantu sama orang tak dikenal yang menyebalkan.

 _SHANNAROO!_

Gagang telepon dibanting, Sakura emosi. Siapa gerangan Mas-Mas kurang ajar itu? Minta dilindas sekali jari kelingking kakinya.

Tidak lama setelah Mas-Mas menyebalkan itu memutus telepon secara sepihak, bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura yang masih emosi pun beranjak dengan langkah dihentakkan, ia membuka pintu. Dari balik pintu, matanya menangkap seseorang berhelm di balik pagar. Selain karena memang sudah malam, kaca helm gelap yang dipakai orang itu membuat Sakura hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati.

"Mau nyari siapa, Mas?" tanya Sakura, mendadak keder. "Mas bukan rampok, kan?"

"Saya dari jasa pengiriman Taka. Ada paket untuk Bu Mebuki Haruno," jawab si Mas dengan suara nge- _bass_ yang mirip dengan di telepon tadi.

Mendadak, emosi Sakura bangkit lagi.

"Jangan-jangan Masnya yang kurang ajar tadi, ya?" sembur Sakura. Ia segera memakai sendal dan buru-buru menghampiri pagar, mendadak lupa kalau ia baru saja paranoid ada rampok yang menekan bel rumahnya. Telunjuknya menuding helm kurir itu hingga kurir itu tersentak dibuatnya.

"Eh?"

"Saya anaknya, Mas! Anaknya! Bukan pembantunya!" semprot Sakura lagi. "Memangnya Masnya siapa nuduh saya ngaku-ngaku jadi pembantu? Kalau Masnya berkata tidak sopan lagi, Masnya akan saya—"

"—maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya sebelumnya," ujar kurir itu sambil membuka helmnya.

Saat helm itu dibuka, sekali kedip saja Sakura tahu benar siapa dia. Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dengan hidung mancung. Matanya menatap tajam setajam silet. Wajah tampannya dibingkai rambut berwarna biru _raven_ dengan potongan rambut yang tidak biasa—jabrik di belakang. Dari tampang saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia populer di kalangan kaum hawa. Ia merupakan salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi sekaligus menjabat sebagai Ketua BEM di kampus. Benar-benar calon suami idaman, kan?

Iyain aja udah, biar Sakura senang.

Sakura mendadak bungkam seketika. Manik biru pemuda tinggi itu _lagi-lagi_ menghipnotis Sakura.

"K-K-Kak Sasuke...?" Suara Sakura mengecil, wajahnya mendadak merona. Ia terkejut bukan main.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika senior ganteng yang notabene gebetan kita tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah kita malam-malam? Ditambah lagi, gebetan kita yang Ketua BEM di kampus ternyata _part-time_ jadi jasa kurir. Sakura yang selama ini hanya bisa melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha dari jauh akhirnya bisa melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Di saat yang sama, ia pasti sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan dan menjerit-jerit alay.

"Ternyata benar," ujar Sasuke, datar. "Kamu Sakura Haruno, kan?"

"E-eh?" Sakura gelagapan, kaget karena seorang Ketua BEM mengenal dirinya yang masih mahasiswa baru. "I-iya, Kak..."

 _Kyaa! Dia tahu aku! Dia tahu aku!_ Hati Sakura menjerit kegirangan karena dinotis gebetan.

"K-kenapa Kak Sasuke bisa tahu aku?"

"Aku sering melihatmu, dan ...," jeda Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura sekilas—yang ditatap sudah menjerit alay di dalam hati. Sasuke kembali membuang muka, melanjutkan, "jidatmu itu khas sekali."

Mendadak, wajah Sakura tertekuk jadi lima. Kesal.

Namun, kekesalannya tidak berlarut-larut karena ada kakak tingkat ganteng di depannya.

 _Selagi gebetan di depan mata, itu artinya harus dimanfaatkan untuk modus!_

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas paket tersebut. "Kukira pacarmu datang malam ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. _Pacar?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri, lalu menyengir norak. _Apakah ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang menjurus ke hal pribadi?_

"Aku masih _single_ kok, Kak. Hehe." Sakura menautkan kedua jarinya. Kode keras.

"Oh." Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menoleh. Sakura merengut karena kodenya gagal terkirim. "Lalu, yang setiap pagi mengantarmu ke kampus itu siapa? Yang jaketnya mirip warna stabilo?"

"Eh?" Sakura terperangah, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Itu ojek pesanan yang lagi ngehits, Kak."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Oh."

Lagi-lagi dua huruf. Apa kakak tingkatnya tidak bisa memberi respon yang bisa membuat hati Sakura lebih berbunga-bunga? Menawarkan dirinya menjadi ojek pribadi Sakura, misalnya? Ojek pribadi dengan fasilitas servis yang menyehatkan diri. Kan kalau dibonceng Mas Sasuke, jantung Sakura jadi berpacu lebih cepat dan ia juga lebih cepat berkeringat karena grogi. Lumayan kan, Sakura jadi tidak perlu _jogging_ keliling kompleks perumahannya.

"Ini." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah kotak berukuran kecil ke batas pagar.

"Eh, iya! Sebentar!" Sakura langsung gerak cepat, ia buru-buru membuka pagar. Sekarang, gadis itu bisa melihat kakak tingkatnya lebih dekat dalam bentuk nyata. Sakura semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona malunya saat menerima paket dari Sasuke.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku kemarin tiba-tiba ada malaikat jatuh nyamar jadi kurir paket._

"K-Kak Sasuke kenapa jadi kurir?" tanya Sakura setelah menerima paket.

"Ingin saja."

Sakura ber-"oh" ria, mencoba mengerti.

 _Ingin?_ batinnya, agak heran. _Ah, orang ganteng bebas, sih._

Sakura mulai melancarkan modusnya. "A-anu, Kak—"

"—maaf, aku harus mengantar paket yang lain," potong Sasuke, membuat Sakura jadi gagal modus. Pertanyaan _Kak-Sasuke-tinggal-di-mana_ dan _Kalau-Kakak-jomblo-sama-aku-aja_ tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Sasuke sudah mengenakan helmnya. "Sampai ketemu di kampus."

"Ah..." Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, tetapi wajahnya memasang senyum. "I-iya, hati-hati, Kak."

Gadis itu hanya bisa diam melihat kakak tingkatnya menyalakan motor, lalu pergi. Singkat sekali kebahagiaan Sakura malam ini. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mau membiarkan Sakura bahagia terlalu lama.

Ah, kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya lagi, ya?

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di suatu hari minggu yang tenang, lagi-lagi Sakura diminta menjaga Konohamaru, cucunya Pak RT—Pak Hiruzen Sarutobi, karena Pak RT ada acara di kota sebelah dan tidak bisa membawa anak kecil. Sial bagi Sakura, bocah berusia lima tahun itu tentu sedang menginjak masa nakal-nakalnya. Sakura sebenarnya sudah habis pikir untuk mengasuh bocah itu, bahkan diperdaya pun tidak bisa—yang ada malah Sakura yang diperdaya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura membiarkan Konohamaru bermain congklak sendirian, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya. Karena lelah menemani Konohamaru bermain congklak dan menahan lapar setelah baru saja _stalking_ akun _foodporn_ yang sedang gencar-gencarnya mengirim foto pizza, Sakura tertidur dalam buaian mengidam pizza. Hingga suara bel rumah membangunkannya.

 _Siapa sih? Orang lagi tidur diganggu,_ gerutu Sakura, mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke anak titipan Pak RT—yang ternyata sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang spidol dan mencoret-coret kertas. _Aman._ Ia beranjak, lalu bergegas membuka pintu sambil menguap ketika bel dibunyikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sakura langsung membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di balik pagarnya.

 _Rambut raven yang khas, mata elang yang mengalihkan dunia._

"K-Kak Sasuke?" Sakura mendadak merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Tahu kalau gebetannya bakal datang, Sakura bakal mandi kembang tujuh rupa dulu, deh. Setidaknya, ia tidak harus muncul dengan _muka-bangun-tidurnya_.

Sakura bergegas memakai sandal, berjalan menuju pagar. Sakura berjinjit, ia melihat pakaian Sasuke berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kali ini, Sasuke memakai jaket hitam dengan kombinasi warna hijau stabilo dan helm dengan warna senada.

Persis seperti ojek yang sering dipesan Sakura setiap ingin berangkat ke kampus.

"Aku mengantar paket," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak segi enam khas makanan Italia yang menggoda iman itu—pizza.

Jadi, kali ini kakak tingkatnya _part-time_ jadi ojek pesanan yang lagi ngehits itu? Ojek pesanan yang bisa _delivery_ makanan?

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi ... aku nggak mesen apa-apa kok sama—"

"Ambil saja." Sasuke menyodorkan pizzanya ke batas pagar. Awalnya Sakura tidak bergerak, tetapi kemudian ia meraih kotak segi enam itu sambil memasang wajah malu-malu tapi mau.

 _Wah, pas banget aku lagi ngidam pizza!_ batin Sakura. _Apa aku berbakat jadi cenayang, ya?_

Mengesampingkan pikiran anehnya, Sakura kembali mendongak, menatap wajah suami idaman itu. "Anu ... kenapa Kakak tiba-tiba bawa pizza?" tanyanya, diam-diam berharap mendapat jawaban yang romantis.

"Tertulis di jidatmu," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik jidat Sakura, menjatuhkan harapan Sakura begitu saja. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, bahkan menyebalkan.

 _SHANNAR—sabar, Sakura... Ambil sisi positifnya—jidatmu terkenal._

Sakura berusaha kalem, menanggapinya dengan bercanda.

"Kakak punya selera humor juga, ya," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh, maksudku, benar-benar tertulis." Sasuke melirik jidat fenomenal Sakura. Gadis itu mendadak bungkam, ia buru-buru menghampiri spion motornya dan ternyata—benar saja—ada tulisan pizza tidak indah di jidatnya dengan spidol warna hitam. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Bocah itu!_

"Wah, pizza! Asyiik!" Konohamaru mendadak keluar dari rumah, ia kegirangan melihat pizza di tangan Sakura. Awalnya Sakura ingin menjitak bocah itu karena bikin malu, tetapi Sasuke mendadak bilang—

"—ambillah, anggap saja untuk bocah itu." Sasuke kembali menutup kaca helmnya.

Kini, Sakura tidak bisa menolak lagi. Walaupun ia juga tidak ingin menolak sepenuhnya, sih.

Siapa coba yang menolak jika diberi makanan gratis?

"Eh, tapi aku harus bayar." Sakura buru-buru merogoh sakunya.

"Nggak usah," potong Sasuke. "Aku yang bayar."

Sakura bengong sejenak. "Eh, tapi Kakak udah datang jauh-jauh, panas-panas pula. Aku harus bayar." Sakura kembali merogoh sakunya.

Ah, Mas Sasuke ini. Jangan bikin Adek Sakura lupa diri. Siapa juga yang mau nolak kalau Mas Sasuke bilang mau ngebayarin. Sakura kan melakukan ini sebagai pencitraan nama baiknya di depan calon suami idaman.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa." Sasuke bersedekap di batas pagar, Sakura sontak mundur selangkah sambil menahan rona di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Begini, kamu nggak perlu bayar," ujar Sasuke, lalu manik matanya menatap tajam manik hijau milik Sakura. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau jadi pacarku saja?"

Sakura membeku di tempat. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya pias.

 _EEEEEEEEHHHH?!_

"Dan satu lagi." Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke sudah bersuara lagi. Pemuda itu menatap dalam mata Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus."

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Author Note:**_

Oke, saya kembali di fandom Naruto dengan SasuSaku! Ini fic kedua saya di FNI. Lagi-lagi saya menjadikan dua sejoli ini jadi pelampiasan kisah nyata saya. xD Saya harap _ending-_ nya ngena, ya... Entah kenapa nulis siang-siang _feel-_ nya kurang dapet. Dan untuk _ending_ memang sengaja dibikin _oneshot_ gantung- _ending_ , jadi nggak ada sekuel. ._.

Btw, yang kisah nyata itu bagian yang ditelepon aja sih... Saya seriusan dibilang pembantu sama orang yang nyari Ibu saya. Kampret emang. /keum

Akhir kata, semoga menghibur!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah kost-kostan murah di dekat kampus, Sasuke membuka salah satu pintu dan mendapati petak kamar kost milik Naruto. Di ujung kamar, ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning yang sedang minum susu kotak obralan.

"Oi, _Teme!_ Pizza pesananku mana? Kamu makan, ya?" sembur Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka ponselnya. "Kan aku pesan dari sejam yang lalu! Bukannya kamu yang mengambil _booking-_ anku?"

Masih menatap layar ponsel, Sasuke menjawab tanpa minat, "sudah kukirim ke rumah Sakura."

"Hah? Sakura?" Kali ini Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "Buat apa?"

Naruto jelas berhak tahu. Pasalnya, kedua pemuda ini diam-diam menyukai Sakura Haruno—adik tingkat mereka di kampus. Naruto sudah sering menggombali Sakura secara terang-terangan—oke, ini bukan diam-diam namanya. Bahkan, modus saat ospek pun tidak terlewat. Sayang seribu sayang bagi Naruto, Sakura terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Buat nembak dia," ujar Sasuke, masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

Naruto merepet umpatan. "Kalau mau nembak cewek, modal sedikit dong!" cecar Naruto, membanting susu kotaknya yang sudah habis.

Sasuke melirik singkat. "Kenapa? Kan itu pakai uang di dompetku. Tadi pagi kamu belum ngasih uang pizzanya kan?" tanyanya. Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu manggut-manggut.

"Oh, iya, ya."

Pemuda bersurai biru _raven_ itu berdiri. "Aku mau pergi. Ada _order_ ," ujarnya, menyambar helm di dekat pintu.

Naruto masih berpikir, menunduk sambil mencubit dagu. Ia merasa ada yang salah.

"Eh, bukannya aku kasih uangnya kemarin, ya—"

—sepi. Tidak ada Sasuke di kamarnya ketika Naruto mendongak. Sedetik kemudian, ia menangkap suara mesin motor dihidupkan. Naruto buru-buru keluar kamar dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah menancapkan gasnya—kabur.

"HEH, SAS! BALIKIN UANGNYA, _TEME!_ "

.

.


End file.
